32 Messages
by PanopticBibelot
Summary: She called him a little past one a.m, just a bit drunk.


"_Hey Shikamaru…this is strange…I should go."_

* * *

"_Me again. Ha. You've been on my mind a lot lately. Huh. Good job lazy-ass, you've occupied my brain. Crap."_

* * *

"_Okay. So it's safe to assume I'm – I'm a little drunk. But not by myself. I'm not a loser like you. Drunk at a party. With loads of other drunk people so…yeah, how are you spending your weekend? Probably by yourself 'cause you're – my shoes? Thanks, I like your hair – I don't really like her hair. What was I saying?"_

* * *

"_Remember that time, when we had first been hooking up and we weren't really a thing yet and you know, that time when we were in your parents house. You had no self-control! You're bed was really comfortable. I liked that. The moment. Not your bed."_

* * *

"_I swear I saw you here. You were like flirting with this girl and – wait, do you have a girlfriend? You probably do. You're a nice guy and talking to you isn't boring despite your demeanor. Is she nice? Does she make sure you're eating? Does she play shogi with you? Does she get why you play? Does she care?_

* * *

"_I got a little sappy in the last call. It's the alcohol. Just bringing out all these crazy emotions. I hugged a complete stranger earlier. I know, that's not me but I did it. She was crying and I was like 'Don't be sad' and I hugged her. I feel like one of your friends and that's strange. I need to go yell at a child to feel like myself again."_

* * *

"_I couldn't do it. Yelling at a child, I couldn't do it. Why should I? What'd he or she do to me? Besides, there are no children here. So I yelled at some guy. He didn't cry I don't think but…I might have yelled at a wall. Goodness. I'll call you later."_

* * *

"_You remember how weird we were? People didn't really understand. I mean, we were so different but I liked it. Our differences."_

* * *

"_I think I probably should go home now. The party isn't over, far from it. But I think I should go home. I don't want to go alone, though. You used to walk me home all the time at night. I'd get mad because damn it, I'm strong. But you'd do it anyway…damn you. Listen to me more."_

* * *

"_Hey, I wish you were here. I wish you'd walk me home."_

* * *

"_Is she pretty? You're girlfriend. Prettier than me? You said I was the most beautiful girl in the world...Do you look at her like she's art? You looked at me like I was. I don't know what I'm even saying anymore. I bet I sound stupid. Whatever. You made me feel special, that is what I'm trying to say._

* * *

"_I was a bad girlfriend wasn't I? I suck at cooking and cleaning and all the stereotypical girl stuff and I'm very bad at emotion and intimacy."_

* * *

"_Shikamaru, you made me smile and I really, really miss that. I miss you."_

* * *

"_You know, sitting in front of this toilet has really made me re-think some of my life decisions. I should Feng Shui my apartment. What do you think? That'd be a nice change. You'd help me right? You'd come all the way and help me, correct? You'd better."_

* * *

"_I forgot we weren't dating. I can't make you assist me. But please, come see it when I'm done…you know, It sounded good in my head, the Feng Shui-ing did but now that I __**really **__think about it, it's a God-awful idea. But come see me sometime. We're still friends and I like your face."_

* * *

"_This drink is soooo good. Taste it. I swear I have never known how much my life was lacking until I drank this."_

* * *

"_I think I might get fired. I'm not bad at what I do; I'm just not well liked. I'm too bold probably. And I'm kind of a bitch. I wish I could talk to you more. We didn't have to stop talking completely, you know? We didn't have to cut each other off. I wish I could tell you about work. You'd understand."_

* * *

"_You know what I loved about you: Your ears. They were cute. I bit them a lot. Hey! Don't act like it was strange. You know you liked it."_

* * *

"_You, sir, were __**very **__good in bed. I don't know, I just really wanted to tell you that. I didn't tell you that much. I don't think I told you that at all. I hope your new girlfriend appreciates it."_

* * *

"_Maybe our time wasn't then. Maybe we were supposed to meet later, like now. Maybe you were supposed to be here and I was supposed to be dancing and you'd spill something on me and I'd make you get me new clothes and we'd fall in love. That'd be romantic, I guess. Fly over here and spill a drink on me."_

* * *

"_You would make a great firefighter. I'm not even kidding. I can totally see you walking out of a building, smoke from the put-out fire behind you, your hands in your pockets, a lazy look in your eyes and you're just like 'It was nothing' but you just __**single-handedly saved over 300 people from a raging office fire. **__You'd be so cool. Do it. Do it. Do it."_

* * *

"_I went home. By myself. No one walked me home. It was really dark. Shit. I'm crying. Fuck. I'm sad. I'm really sad. You need to be here."_

* * *

"_I think about you a lot. Almost daily. I'm sick of it, honestly. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

* * *

"…_Call me back. I want to hear your voice."_

* * *

"_Don't get out of my head. I like our memories."_

* * *

"_Did I make you feel like a child when we were together? It wasn't my intention."_

* * *

"_I'm really sorry. I'm really, really, really sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did and everything I didn't do. I'm so sorry."_

* * *

"_I think that maybe I should dye my hair. What's a good color? Red? Brown? Black?"_

* * *

"_I hope you're not working too hard. But don't be too lazy. Balance yourself out."_

* * *

"_I'm tired I should go to sleep. Goodnight. Sleep in your bed tonight, not on the floor. You'll hurt yourself."_

* * *

"_Did you love me?__"_

* * *

"_I loved you. I did. Really, I do."_

* * *

**So the only piece of setting was in the summary. All dialogue****. **

**I feel like the ending is awkward. Not because of what I wrote but because of the lack of _doing_. It's pretty much all talking and idk, feels weird. Different from what I usually write. *EDIT*CHANGED THE END SO I DUNNO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**I think I wrote this because I watched Model Behavior, a song in Woman of the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown. It's a ****musical, and you'd really have to _see _what's she's doing not just hear it. Imagine what Temari is doing as she calls Shikamaru countless times. You be the author, you set the scenery, you determine how they move. A little OOC I think but hey, she's drunk. She says shit. Senseless shit.**

**Hope you liked and please review. I want to know what you think of this. I really do. So...review, review, review they make me happier than anything. It's kind of like ordering a pizza except I can't eat it. That feeling when the pizza guy rings the doorbell is the feeling I get when I get a review. When pizza comes I squeal "pizza pizza pizza" and when I get a review I squeal "review review review" so basically, you're giving me pizza. Please give me more pizza. It's food and food is sustenance and without it, I'll die so...**

**REVIEW (and keep me alive).**


End file.
